


The Best Birthday Ever

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: 69, Birthday, Chocolate, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Slash, Smut, Strawberries, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Howie was determined to give his boyfriend the best birthday he has ever had!





	The Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BSBLover2538](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/gifts).



> Special birthday fic for a very special friend! Happy Birthday!

"But baby.." Kevin whined, causing the man behind him to chuckle. 

"Is that a whine I'm hearing from the great Kevin Richardson?" The voice behind him teased, getting a glare from the other man. 

Howie chuckled and leaned up, kissing his boyfriend of six years. "I'm just kidding baby, but AJ and the girls are looking forward to spending the day with you." 

Kevin sighed softly, he just wanted to stay home for his birthday with his lover and now the younger man was trying to get rid of him. He saw the look on Howie's face knowing the puppy dog eyes were coming. 

"Oh no..Not that.." Kevin shook his head.

Kevin saw the pouty look on his lover's face knowing he could never say no to those puppy dog eyes. 

"Kevy please..." Howie pouted. 

Kevin sighed. "Fine, but you owe me." 

Howie grinned happily, kissing his love before scooting him out of the house. Howie's smile hadn't left his face as he watched Kevin head out of the driveway and onto the road before closing the door and getting everything ready for tonight.

Kevin finally made it to AJ and Rochelle's as he was tackled by Ava, happy to have her Uncle for the day. The two hugged Kevin before getting the kids into the car and headed off. Kevin sunk into the precious moments he had with his nieces, they had gone bowling, went to one of Kevin's favorite restaurants for dinner, and ended the day with some ice cream. Even though Kevin was ready to go home to be with Howie, he was happy his love had talked him into going and spending the day with his brother and his family. 

The phone call finally came in and Kevin was happily on his way home, wiggling in anticipation on what Howie had in store for him, trying to keep himself calm and not get to worked up. AJ and Rochelle had done nothing but grin the entire day, giving Kevin all the clues he needed to know his lover was up to something. 

He finally pulled up and noticed the house was completely dark only meaning one thing, Howie was waiting for him in their bedroom. The idea alone caused some stirring inside Kevin's pants as he quickly got out and headed up to the house, going in. 

Taking his shoes off at the door, his nose was filled with the smell of the mountain air candles that were lit in the darkened house, reminding him of home. He quickly made his way up the stairs and to their bedroom door opening and doing everything in his power to not orgasm right in his tented pants. 

Howie grinned laying in their bed, already naked with the thin sheet laying over his lower half but leaving nothing to the imagination. The two men grinned at each other while Kevin stripped off his shirt and pants, crawling onto the bed and right to his love, capturing his lips with his own.

"Welcome home handsome." Howie whispered, pulling away. 

"You're a sneaky one Howard." Kevin grinned. 

"Did you have fun though?" 

"Yes, very much so." 

Howie beamed as Kevin crawled on top of the shorter man, their making out becoming hotter and more needy. Howie knew he had to get control of the situation and pushed Kevin off him, seeing the confused look on his lover's face. 

"Is everything okay?" Kevin asked worried. 

"Yes love, I just have some things planned for us and I knew I had to get you off of me." 

Kevin grinned. "Can't help it that I love kissing you." 

Howie shook his head and grinned before moving over to the side table, grabbing the bowls Kevin hadn't noticed before, the sheet falling off and reveling Howie's bare ass and hard cock, getting a soft moan from the older man. 

Kevin watched through darkened green eyes as Howie crawled up over him, grinning like a cashared cat. Kevin's breathing had hiked, his cock fully hard feeling his love's own cock throbbing against his stomach. 

Howie grabbed one of the strawberries and dipped it in the warm chocolate. 

"Open up sweetness." 

Kevin opened his mouth, taking a bite of the strawberry covered in chocolate. 

"Mmmmmm.." 

Howie smiled feeding his love a few more, their hips arching against one another but Howie wasn't done with his teasing. He took the spoon that was in the chocolate and grinned seeing the look on his love's face, scooting down and letting it drip right onto his chest, making a trail down straight to his cock. 

"Howie.." Kevin whimpered, loving the feel of the warmness. 

Howie leaned down, running his warm tongue down the trail he had made, loving the writhing and whines from the older man, stopping right at his cock. Howie knew Kevin would start to get impatient but continued to tease him, sitting up and letting more of the dark substance drip down both of Kevin's thighs, Howie repeating the same teasing with his tongue. 

"Damn it! Suck me already!" Kevin growled, seeing the younger man shake at the demanding tone. 

Howie ran his thick tongue up the base of Kevin's cock, loving the feel of the heavy cock against his warm tongue, licking around the head and lapping at the pre that had leaked out. Kevin's eyes were closed tight as his hands gripped the bed trying to stay still for his love, but the teasing was driving him crazy with want and need. Howie finally took pity on the older man and slid his mouth down the throbbing muscle, getting an instant arch and loud groan. 

"FUCK!" Kevin cried out, Howie groaning loudly letting the vibrations run up and down Kevin's cock. Howie jumped feeling Kevin's hand wrap around his own cock, stroking gently. Howie popped off, panting hard.

"Shit baby.." Howie pushed back against Kevin's hand. 

"Baby please.." Kevin whined, his hand moving faster. 

Howie looked back at the older man, grinning softly. "Please what love?" 

Kevin growled, letting his cock go before reaching up and pulling the other man over to him, Howie grinning knowing what his handsome hunk was wanting. The younger man turned and straddled Kevin's face as both men took each other into their mouths and sucking each other off. 

The two men sucked each other faster and harder, both knowing they wouldn't last much longer. Their bodies tightened as their orgasms hit, shooting their loads into the others mouth, sucking each other completely dry. Howie pulled out of Kevin's mouth as he popped off and rolled over onto the bed looking at his love, both smiling as they tried to regain their strength. 

Howie finally moved over to his love, leaning down to kiss Kevin. Their tongues dancing with each other before pulling away, looking into each other's eyes. 

"Did I make up for earlier?" Howie asked, grinning.

Kevin chuckled and nodded. "Yes baby, you did thank you for everything." 

"I have one more surprise if you're up for it." 

Kevin looked at the younger man, head tilted wondering what else he could have up his sleeve. 

"Okay." Kevin nodded. 

Howie turned over and grabbed a wrapped box handing it his love, getting a weird look as Kevin took it. Howie's smile never left as Kevin opened the box, his eyes going wide and looking at his love. 

"Is this..." Kevin trailed off, trying to hold back the tears. 

Howie bit his lip but nodded before feeling his lover's arms wrapped around him, pulling him into his arms. Tears from both men falling as Kevin laid his hand on Howie's belly. 

"We're going to be Daddies." Kevin said softly. 

Howie laid his head on Kevin's chest and nodded. "Yes love, we are." 

The two men finally snuggled down under the blankets to go sleep, Kevin's hand never leaving Howie's belly, knowing in just a few short months, the Backstreet family would grow again. Kevin and Howie fell asleep with smiles on their faces, this truly was the best birthday Kevin had ever had.


End file.
